eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Perah'Celsis' Abominable Laboratory
Bosses Ernax Heridion Ernax's room must be cleared of trash, otherwise the rest of the trash will aggro with him. Use a pet to pull the trash individually. One red-text AoE that must be jousted. Vernox the Insatiable Poison based AoE, make sure he's tanked facing away from the raid. Sara Greenheart A fairly significant jump in difficulty over Ernax and Vernox. During the fight, heroic^^^ adds spawn that must be killed or else they'll turn into Epic x4s that will probably wipe the raid. Sara herself has several AoEs, including one with power drain and one with knockup. At least two different Fighter types (Warrior, Crusader, Brawler) are needed for this fight. During the fight, Sara will emote that she is going to pass judgment on one of the tanks. The other one must immediately step in and grab aggro. This can also be avoided by having a scout tank her. The Scavanator Does not have to be killed to complete the instance. Rather, if Scavanator wipes the raid, he despawns and won't respawn again during that instance. If the raid-deaths total 50 the Scavanator will despawn himself. There is a curse that MUST be cured or it's a fail condition. Several different adds, memwipe, and a "piercing screech" AoE that must be jousted. Haraakat the Seer During the fight, Haraakat will teleport the raid all over his room and himself to a dais in the center. Raid members must get to the dias within 10 seconds or they will be wiped by an AoE. There are also adds during this fight. Xilaxis The Explorer Xilaxis attacks at the end of a ring event. At 80%, he starts a ritual that will engage the hard mode encounter against Arkathanthis, right click him to prevent this. AoEs and memwipes. Arkatanthis the Destroyer Hard mode encounter. Like in the Twins Hard Mode fight in Palace of Roehn Theer, Arkatanthis and Xilaxis will be fought at the same time and the raid force will have to split into two. Perah'Celsis The Secret Laboratorium of Perah'Celsis's room has four statues in it. At intervals during the fight he will teleport the raid to one end of the room. The raid must get back to these statues and have raid members standing in front of them. Any statue without enough players in front of it will activate and attack. It seems that three players in front of each statue is sufficient.Perah'Celsis will periodically charm members of the raid. He also has an elemental AoE. If left agro'd but undamaged, or if not killed quickly enough, Perah'Celsis will emote (via red-text) that he is teleporting away "Escaping," right click and prevent him from teleporting or the encounter will end and Waansu appear in The Grand Laboratorium at loc (-37.65 -50.00 -181.47). Perah'Celsis will also charm random members of the raid throughout the fight. The charm is non-curable for a short duration (15 secs) roughly. Perah'Celsis has a knock-back plus elemental damage AOE that also gives you a yellow screen, during which he is immune to attacks (lasts about 5-10 seconds)and finally to add, Perah'Celsis has an EMOTE that he is specifically targeting someone in the raid and rushes towards them. Your MT/OT should save snaps for these emotes. When Perah'Celsis ports the raid behind the test tube on the ramp, he will port himself to the middle of the four statues and root himself. Waansu Hard mode encounter. Upon wiping, Perah'Celsis returns (you can trigger the HM encounter again). Tank Waansu in the northwest corner of the room right up against the giant test tube with the sphinx in it. Waansu has an elemental AoE, Hellish Flames, that can crit an undergeared player for over 30k damage. High elemental resist is a must for survivability. It hits roughly half as hard behind Waansu as it does in front, and leaves an elemental detrimental that does massive damage per tick. He also has a focus damage AoE that insta-wipes the raid. It can only be prevented by clicking the test tube with the sphinx. This brings up an arcane shield that prevents the AoE. Waansu will also summon spheroids in groups of three. For each one killed, they will "release a healing mist" that heals Waansu by 5% of his health. These must be taken by a tank and dragged away to another one of the test tubes, where they will be absorbed into it. Once Waansu drops below 50% health, each raid death heals him by 5%. When Waansu reaches 5% health, he becomes immune to all damage. One player must run to the southeast corner of the room, click a test tube there, receive an arcane buff, run back to Waansu and get hit with the Hellish Flames AoE.